An electronics rack, such as a server rack, can have dozens of electronic units operating, each of which is generating heat that must be removed from the electronics rack. The failure to remove this heat can result in accelerated aging and/or premature failure of the electronic units or other components in the electronics rack. However, in some types of computing devices, the removal of heat can be challenging, for example, as in the prior art computing device shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional graphics processing unit (GPU) system 10 for installation in an electronics rack. The GPU system 10 has a front side 11 and a rear side 12. The GPU system 10 also includes a first set of GPU modules 15 and a second set of GPU modules 16, each with GPU fans (not shown) and separated by PCIe card slots 17 installed in PCIe slots (not shown) in the GPU system 10. Two network cards are present at the PCIe slots 17. In FIG. 1, the PCIe card slots 17 are network cards. The GPU system 10 further includes a PCIe baseboard 18 and a power distribution board (PDB) 19. The first and second sets of GPU modules 15 and 16 are located at the front side 11 of the GPU system 10. The GPU system 10 also includes fan modules 20 located opposite of the first and second sets of GPU modules 15 and 16, i.e., at a rear side 12 of the GPU system 10.
In system 10, the fan module 20 provides airflow 30 across the PCIe card slots 17. However, the desktop GPU (group 15 and group 16) include an attached fan. The attached fan produces airflow 25. Airflow 25 is in conflict with airflow 30 of the system fan. Because the airflow 25 of the GPU system 10 is in direct conflict with the system airflow 30, it will negatively impact the cooling performance of the fan modules 20.
Some possible solutions to the conflicting airflow includes disabling the GPU fans, installing the GPU system 10 in reverse, or developing a PCIe baseboard separate from the PCIe baseboard 18. However, these proposed solutions would require significant redesign of many components in the GPU system 10; introduce additional complexity into the maintenance of the GPU system 10; and/or would compromise the integrity of the component of the GPU system 10. Therefore, there is a need to provide a cooling system in an electronics rack that facilitates high-heat removal without requiring significant redesign of components in a GPU system, or increasing the complexity in operating or maintaining the GPU system.